Él está prohibido
by Judy Cullen
Summary: Bella es convertida por las Denali. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando conozca a la supuesta pareja de Tanya? ¿Es realmente su pareja o solo imaginación de su hermana?
1. Chapter 1: Fuego

**ÉL ESTÁ PROHIBIDO**

Summary: Bella es convertida por las Denali. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando conozca a la supuesta pareja de Tanya? ¿Es realmente su pareja o solo imaginación de su hermana?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 1:<span> Fuego**

Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo y eso me dolía horrores. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero estaba segura que era más del que podía soportar un cuerpo al quemarse, y aun así, el dolor no se calmaba. A ratos creía que al fin había llegado mi muerte, pero entonces las llamas se hacían más fuertes y lo único que podía hacer era gritar. Gritar para intentar sofocar esa insoportable tortura. Gritar para que alguien me salvara, y si eso era imposible, que al menos acabara con ese tormento.

Intenté pensar él porque me encontraba de esa forma, para ver si de esa forma, ignorando el dolor, éste se hacía más llevadero. Entonces recordé que un animal se había abalanzado sobre mí en el bosque, dejándome tendida en el suelo sin poder moverme, y que allí, sobre el suelo húmedo del bosque, oí unas voces muy melódicas, para sentir de golpe como empezaba a soplar el viento con mucha fuerza, y finalmente acabar en el sufrimiento en el que me encontraba ahora.

Al volver a pensar en ese dolor, me di cuenta que ahora éste ya había empezado a retroceder, y que las manos y los pies ya no me dolían. Cada vez se iba centrando más en mi pecho, y en ese instante sentí como mi corazón latía con la mayor fuerza y rapidez que había latido nunca, y de un momento a otro, dejó de hacerlo.

No me moví. No me atrevía a hacerlo por miedo a que esa tortura volviera a aparecer, aunque sabía que mi vida había acabado, y que en este momento debía estar en el cielo, o quizás, en el infierno. Escuché la voz de una chica, que me recordó a una de las voces que había escuchado en el bosque.

-Tanya, ¿es normal que no se mueva? – la voz parecía preocupada.

-No lo sé, Kate, todo estaba normal hasta ahora. Pero ya debería haberse despertado.

En ese momento sentí que algo suave y duro me cogía la mano, y en un acto instintivo, me levanté y fui a la otra punta de la habitación.

Entonces vi que en esa sala estaban tres chicas pálidas y rubias mirándome sorprendidas, y caí en la cuenta que había cruzado la enorme habitación en menos de un segundo… pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola estoy aquí con una nueva historia que espero que les guste.<strong>_

_**No voy a abandonar las demás, pero ahora estoy en vacaciones y tengo más tiempo para escribir y pues se me pasó esta idea por la cabeza y aquí está. **_

_**Ya tengo el segundo capi, lo subiré esta semana en cuanto me llegue algún review. **_

_**Besos**_

_**Judy **_


	2. Chapter 2: Vampira

**Capítulo 2: Vampira**

_Entonces vi que en esa sala estaban tres chicas pálidas y rubias mirándome sorprendidas, y caí en la cuenta que había cruzado la enorme habitación en menos de un segundo… pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad?_

-¿Qué…? – no pude seguir hablando, ya que no estaba segura de lo que quería preguntar.

-Tranquila – habló una de las chicas, la que seguramente me había tocado la mano, ya que estaba más cerca de la cama de donde acababa de levantarme. – Soy Tanya – siguió hablándome de manera calmada, para tranquilizarme.

Ella, como las otras, tenía una palidez y belleza que no había visto antes, las facciones de las tres eran perfectas. Tanya era rubia, un tono de pelo dorado, pero en sus ondas que caían un poco más abajo que los hombros se podían apreciar pequeños reflejos rojizos. Su altura era parecida a mi 1'65 y vestía una camiseta roja ajustada y una minifalda junto con unos tacones de infarto.

-Ella es Kate – dijo señalando a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, Kate era algo más alta, 1'73 más o menos, y su rubio era más apagado que el de Tanya en su pelo liso hasta media espalda y su flequillo perfecto. – Y ella Irina – señaló a la otra chica, de 1'70 aproximadamente, también rubia, pero con destellos plateados en su pelo liso por encima de los hombros.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que las tres tenían los ojos de un color caramelo idéntico y también precioso.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú? – me preguntó Irina.

-Bella – respondí sin pensármelo.

-Tenemos algo que contarte, Bella – dijo esta vez Kate. – ¿Crees en seres como brujas, hadas,… o vampiros? – dio un énfasis especial en la última palabra, dejando claro que era la única que importaba realmente. Supongo que vio el desconcierto en mi cara. ¿Quién diablos justo después de las presentaciones lo primero que preguntaba era si creías en yo que sé qué cosas? – Veo que no. Pero deberías.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora tú lo eres. – no pude responder a aquello. Abrí la boca para negarlo, pero simplemente no pude decir nada.

-Sabemos que es extraño, y que estás confusa, pero te acostumbrarás. – Irina parecía segura de eso.

-Por supuesto que te acostumbrarás, tienes toda la eternidad para ello…

-¿¡Toda la eternidad! ?– pregunté escéptica. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

-Sí. Los vampiros somos inmortales. Nosotros te ayudaremos con todo, siempre que tú estés de acuerdo. Así podremos explicarte todas las cosas que son nuevas para ti.

-Cla…Claro – articulé como pude. Nada de lo que decían tenía sentido para mí, pero en el fondo, sabía que no era la misma que antes, por lo que decidí creerlas. – Y bueno… exactamente, ¿cómo… ocurrió esto?

-Nosotros te convertimos. Bueno teóricamente fue solo Tanya, pero da igual. – explicó Kate.

-Y… ¿cómo me convertiste? – pregunté esta vez dirigiéndome esta vez solo a Tanya.

-Bebí tu sangre, pero sin matarte. Sé que quizás suena raro para ti pero…

Al oír a Tanya decir la palabra sangre comprendí hasta qué punto era eso de ser vampira, y no me hacía ninguna gracia.

-¿No se puede deshacer la transformación? – tenía la esperanza que me respondieran afirmativamente, pero ya sabía que no sería así.

-No. Lo siento. Al principio no sabíamos si debíamos transformarte, pero simplemente no fuimos capaces de dejarte allí en el bosque en el estado en el que te encontrabas, y el único modo de salvarte era éste ya que no te quedaba mucho tiempo, por lo que no nos detuvimos mucho a pensar si tú… - Tanya sonaba avergonzada e incómoda, por eso la corté.

-No es eso, es solo que… bueno que… - no estaba segura de cómo decirlo.

-¿Que qué? – preguntaron a la vez.

-Ya sabéis, todo eso de beber sangre de alguien inocente… yo no quiero ser una asesina… y pues…

-Mucho mejor entonces.

-¿Mucho mejor? – no entendía.

-Sí, nosotros no matamos gente como el resto de nuestra especie. Nosotros nos alimentamos de animales. Ya sabes, como si fuéramos vegetarianos.

-¿Vegetarianos?

-Sí, eso se lo inventaron los Cullen. Es por eso que tenemos los ojos dorados.

-¿Quién?

-Los Cullen, la única otra familia vegetariana que existe aparte de la nuestra. Quizá deberíamos llamarlos para que vinieran a conocerte… - hablaba Tanya de manera pensativa.

-Claro, cualquier excusa es buena para que ellos vengan – dijo Irina mirando a Tanya divertida.

-Sí, pero creo que tenemos que avisar a Carmen y Eleazar primero, en el fondo junto a nosotras ellos son los que van a ser más cercanos a ella cuando vuelvan de su viaje… - Kate parecía ser la que más razonaba.

-¡Es verdad! No me acordaba de ellos – exclamó Irina – ahora los llamo – dijo, y al instante desapareció, para volver a aparecer un momento después con un móvil en la mano.

-_Irina_ – se escuchó que decía una voz masculina en el otro lado de la línea, Irina había puesto el altavoz, y le dio el móvil a Tanya. - _¿Ocurre algo?_

-Eleazar – habló Tanya – hemos convertido a una chica.

_-¡¿Qué?_

-Eso, se ha despertado hace poco y acabamos de contarle lo que es…

-_¿Ya la habéis llevado a cazar?_

-¡Oh no, sabía que nos olvidábamos de algo importante! Ahora mismo la llevamos. Adiós.

-_Tanya…_

-Adiós. – Dijeron Irina y Kate al unísono, y Tanya finalizó la llamada.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Tanya con una mirada de preocupación.

-Sí. De hecho me siento mejor que nunca.

-Ya, pero… ¿no estás sedienta? – Kate también parecía preocupada.

-¿Sedienta?

-Sí, ¿sientes como una quemazón en la garganta? – inmediatamente después que Kate pronunciara esas palabras sentí esa quemazón de la que me hablaba.

-Sí. – Respondí algo asustada. ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Era normal? ¿Por qué ellas lo sabían?

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Es normal que sientas eso. Siempre que los vampiros llevamos un tiempo sin cazar nos sentimos sedientos.

-¿Cazar?

-Exacto, pero no te preocupes, los animales no pueden dañarte ahora – las tres parecían divertidas ante eso - y para cazar lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarte llevar por tus instintos.

-Venga vamos – dijo Kate – tanto hablar de ir a cazar me pone sedienta a mí también.

Entonces Irina me cogió de la mano y empezó a correr hacia la escalera. Yo la seguí y me sorprendí de lo rápido que íbamos, y que aun de esa forma lo veía todo clarísimo, mejor que antes de ser transformada. Cuando salimos de la casa me fijé que ésta se encontraba en medio de un hermoso prado, que estaba rodeado por un bosque. Entramos en este y nos detuvimos al llegar a un río.

-Simplemente salta – dijo Tanya desde mi espalda. Entonces las tres saltaron, una a una, esa enorme distancia. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo y me sorprendí cuando lo logré a la primera, ya que parecía algo imposible.

-Muy elegante, hermanita – dijo Kate sonriéndome y volviendo a correr.

Me sorprendió que me considerara ya como su hermana, cuando apenas nos conocíamos, y dirigí mi mirada hacia Tanya e Irina, que me sonrieron y siguieron a Kate. Yo hice lo mismo.

Mientras corríamos comencé a percibir un agradable olor y las chicas me preguntaron si también podía escuchar latir varios corazones, por lo que me concentré y logré escuchar lo que ellas me decían. Entonces nos paramos para avanzar andando los últimos metros antes de ver siete alces.

-Es instintivo – me animó Irina al ver mi miedo – simplemente cierra los ojos, inspira su olor, y salta sobre ellos, el resto viene solo.

Hice lo que ella me dijo, y salte sobre el macho más grande que había. Dirigí mi boca a su cuello y lo mordí, succionando el dulce líquido, que calmaba esa quemazón en mi garganta. Cuando sentí que ya no quedaba más sangre en él me dirigí hacia otro y repetí lo mismo que con el primero. Al acabar me sentía totalmente saciada, y me di cuenta que mis "nuevas hermanas" me contemplaban.

-Tendrás que mejorar un poco en eso pero… - empezó Irina, pero Kate la cortó.

-Tú fuiste peor la primera vez.

-Lo sé, pero he mejorado – Tanya y Kate rieron ante su comentario, pero yo no entendía de qué hablaban.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que mejorar? No me ha hecho nada.

-¿Acaso no te has visto? Estás horrible.

Me miré y, en efecto, el vestido que llevaba estaba todo sucio por la tierra y hierba, aparte de algunas manchas de sangre. Mi pelo estaba… mejor no hablar acerca de ello.

-Dios, no me había percatado de eso – susurré con vergüenza, pero aunque ellas se encontraban a unos 5 metros de distancia me escucharon y se largaron a reír. Y yo me uní a sus risas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Aquí el segundo capi, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**En el siguiente se sabrán algunas cosas del pasado de Bella y por qué estaba en ese bosque...**_

_**¿Review? **_

_**Besos**_

_**Judy **_


	3. Chapter 3: Carmen y Eleazar

**Capítulo 3:**** Carmen y Eleazar **

_-Dios, no me había percatado de eso – susurré con vergüenza, pero aunque ellas se encontraban a unos 5 metros de distancia me escucharon y se largaron a reír. Y yo me uní a sus risas._

Después de eso, decidimos volver a la casa, y por el camino, me iban preguntando cosas como cuál era mi color favorito, mi cumpleaños…

Llegamos a la casa y nos sentamos en los sofás que estaban en la acogedora sala, aunque obviamente no estábamos cansadas, ya que me explicaron que los vampiros no se cansaban nunca, y que tampoco dormían, por lo que tendría mucho más tiempo libre. Estaba pensando en eso cuando una pregunta de Tanya me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Y Bella, ¿qué hacías ese día en el bosque antes que te atacara ese animal? – no me apetecía hablar de ello, ya que me dolía mucho recordar eso, pero sabía que debía contárselo para desahogarme un poco, además sabía que podía confiar en ellas.

-Mis padres… murieron.

-¿Cuándo? – preguntó Kate. Las tres tenían miradas comprensivas.

-El día antes de lo del animal. Iban en coche y tuvieron un accidente a causa de un fallo en los frenos. Ese día fui a su enterramiento, pero cuando volví a casa todo me recordaba a ellos, y no podía soportarlo, por lo que decidí salir… - cuando acabé mi relato me di cuenta que estaba sollozando, y al instante las tres se me acercaron y me abrazaron.

-Lo siento tanto… no debería haber… - empezó Tanya, pero ya sabía que se refería a lo de mi transformación, por lo que la corté.

-No te preocupes – dije todavía con sollozos, aunque no tantos como antes, ya que había logrado tranquilizarme un poco – en el fondo creo que me sentará bien un cambio de aires para superarlo… y siempre había deseado tener algún hermano… y ahora tengo tres… - me sonrieron con comprensión.

-Todos nuestros padres también murieron, solo que ya hace mucho de ello – comentó Irina – y ya verás como Carmen y Eleazar te tratarán como si fueras su hija y todo va a estar bien.

-Seguro, y no creo que tarden mucho en llegar. Estoy segura que vendrán hoy mismo, ya que después de nuestra llamada de antes… estarán ansiosos… - justo cuando Kate estaba acabando de decir aquello oímos como un coche se acercaba. - ¿Lo veis?

-¿Ya están aquí? – solté nerviosa.

-Bueno realmente aún están a más de un quilómetro, pero de todas formas supongo que sí, tienes razón, ¿preparada?

-No. Estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Y si no les gusto?

-Les obligaremos a aguantarte igualmente, así que si les caes bien o no, no importa mucho que digamos.

-Gracias Irina, eso me tranquiliza mucho, ya sabes, que puedan estar haciéndome la vida imposible durante toda la eternidad – intenté sonar sarcástica a lo que nos reímos, pero se me acabó la risa cuando escuché como se cerraban las puertas de un auto.

Seguidamente la puerta se abrió y entró una pareja. Los dos aparentaban tener poco más de treinta años. El hombre era alto, fuerte, pelo negro y como no los ojos dorados como la mujer, que tenía el pelo castaño ondulado. Ambos tenían los rasgos perfectos.

-Deberíais habernos avisado antes de hacerlo – Eleazar estaba serio, mirando a las chicas, pero evitando cruzar su mirada con la mía.

-Pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo, teníamos que tomar una decisión rápida y estaba claro que no la podíamos dejar allí – se defendió Tanya.

-Pero cariño ya sabéis que los neófitos son peligrosos, podía haberos hecho daño… - Carmen realmente actuaba como si fuese su madre, pero no entendí, ¿por qué era yo peligrosa? Si apenas sabía lo básico de ser vampiro…

-Pero ella es especial, mírenla, se comporta como si nada, vosotros mismos podéis ver que no es para nada agresiva. – Al decir eso Kate me sentí observada, ya que todos giraron sus cabezas en mi dirección.

Eleazar y Carmen me miraron al principio con confusión, pero momentos después Carmen me sonrió amablemente. Eleazar no relajó mucho su cara de confusión, más bien la intensificó.

-¿Ocurre algo Eleazar? – Irina parecía intrigada, al igual que las demás. - ¿Tiene algún don? - ¿Un don? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Era malo?

-Probablemente.

-¡¿Probablemente? ! – preguntaron al unísono.

-No puedo verlo, por lo que supongo que de eso se trata. Debe ser un escudo. – Eleazar estaba pensativo.

-¡Un escudo! Wow. Es increíble… - todas hablaban tan rápido que no distinguía quién decía qué.

-¿Eso es bueno? ¿Y qué es un don? – seguía un poco preocupada, verlas tan contentas me había relajado un poco, pero no del todo.

-¡Por supuesto que es algo bueno! – Chilló Kate – Yo también tengo uno ¿sabes? Y Eleazar.

-Cariño, un don es como una cualidad especial que pueden tener los vampiros. La habilidad de Kate, por ejemplo, se basa en que puede electrizar a su oponente si le toca. El don de Eleazar es que puede saber si otro vampiro tiene o no algún don. – me explicó Carmen.

-El problema es que contigo no lo puedo ver, algo que no me había pasado nunca, por lo que supongo que tu don se puede clasificar como escudo. – siguió la explicación Eleazar.

-¿Escudo?

-Sí. Cuando un don sirve para proteger al vampiro que lo domina este se llama escudo. Solo me pregunto hasta qué punto llega el tuyo ya que no puedo verlo.

-¿Y cómo podríamos saberlo? – le preguntó Tanya.

-No lo sé. Teniendo en cuenta que ella no está haciendo nada a propósito, supongo que con el tiempo se irá haciendo más claro.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes por eso. ¿Ya has decidido en que habitación te instalarás? – me preguntó Carmen maternalmente.

-¿Habitación? – eso me confundió. - ¿No se suponía que no dormíamos?

-Sí, no dormimos, pero aun así tenemos nuestra habitación para guardar nuestras cosas y tener algo más de intimidad. Ven que te enseñamos las dos que sobran.

Seguí a Carmen por una escalera hasta que llegamos a un pasillo lleno de puertas. Carmen me iba indicando de quién era cada habitación por orden: Kate, Tanya, de ella y Eleazar, Irina, y a continuación las dos que podía elegir. Me sorprendió que hubiera tantas habitaciones ya que cuando salí para cazar la casa me había parecido grande pero no tanto.

Las dos habitaciones eran muy parecidas y estaban ambas muy bien decoradas, pero elegí la primera, ya que tenía la ventana un poco más grande, y pensé que de día se vería más acogedora, ya que ahora era de noche.

Después de elegir, volvimos a la sala donde seguían los demás, y me siguieron explicando cosas como que los vampiros durante el día brillan y que sería mejor que durante unos meses no viera ningún humano, ya que seguramente como todavía era una neófita no podría resistirme…

Estábamos en eso cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capi.<em>**

****_**Ya cada vez falta menos para que aparezca Edward...**_

_**¿Review?**_

_**Besos**_

_**Judy**_


	4. Chapter 4: Viaje en coche

**Capítulo 4:**** Viaje en coche**

_Después de elegir la habitación, volvimos a la sala donde seguían los demás, y me siguieron explicando cosas como que los vampiros durante el día brillan y que sería mejor que durante unos meses no viera ningún humano, ya que seguramente como todavía era una neófita no podría resistirme…_

_Estábamos en eso cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar._

Tanya se levantó del sofá y contestó.

-_Tanya – _dijo una voz femenina muy aguda. El teléfono no estaba en altavoz, pero aun así podía oír perfectamente.

-Alice. ¿Cómo estáis?

_-Muy bien. Estaba pensando que podríamos reunirnos todos esta semana, ya que en tres días es Navidad, así será más entretenido. No haremos regalos ni nada de eso, pero hace mucho que no nos vemos y de esta forma será más divertido. _

-Genial, ¿venís vosotros? ¿O mejor vamos nosotros?

-_Mejor venís vosotros, la última vez fuimos nosotros allí._

-Es verdad. Pues mañana mismo salimos para allá.

_-Perfecto._

-Ok. Adiós Alice.

-_Adiós. _– entonces Tanya colgó.

-Era Alice.

-Ya oímos todo Tanya. Mejor vamos a hacer unas "mini" maletas para un par de días y ya podremos salir.

-Irina, quedaron en que salíamos mañana… - dijo Carmen pero Kate la cortó.

-En un cuarto de hora ya será mañana. – después de eso me arrastraron a la habitación de Tanya.

Irina y Kate salieron un momento para volver poco después con un montón de ropa cada una y una maleta.

-Toma Bella – dijo Tanya alargándome una maleta como las que tenían ellas. – elige la ropa que quieras. – en ese instante las tres se pusieron a remover toda la ropa que habían tendido encima de la enorme cama de Tanya, eligiendo cual era el mejor conjunto y con que combinaba mejor…

-¿Tú que vas a ponerte, Bella? Enserio puedes elegir la ropa que quieras de aquí. Ya ves que nosotras nos la prestamos entre nosotras, y tú tienes una talla similar a la nuestra así que…

-Está bien… - dije uniéndome a ellas. La verdad es que lo pasé bien ese rato, y cuando ya terminamos de hacer las maletas nos dirigimos todas hacia el piso de abajo.

-Nosotros saldremos por la tarde, ¿está bien? – nos dijo Carmen.

-Perfecto – dijo Irina – hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Después de despedirnos fuimos hasta el garaje, donde había dos coches, un mini rojo descapotable y un Lamborghini negro muy elegante. Nosotras subimos al mini, Tanya al volante, con Kate a su lado, e Irina y yo en los asientos traseros. Salimos de la casa y recordé que no sabía dónde íbamos ni quién era esa tal Alice, así que decidí preguntar.

-Una cosita chicas, ¿quién es Alice? – las tres se largaron a reír.

-Olvidaba que no lo sabías. Ella es Alice Cullen.

-¿Cullen? ¿La otra familia "vegetariana"?

-Exacto. Los Cullen son siete. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Edward. - contestó Kate, y entonces entre las tres empezaron a describirme a cada miembro de la familia...

-Carlisle fue el primer miembro de la familia, y está con Esme. Ya verás como los vas a reconocer. Creo que Esme es incluso más maternal que Carmen.

-Entonces están Alice y Jasper… Alice es buena chica, seguro que te llevarás bien con ella y Jasper… no creo que te diga muchas cosas, es bastante reservado que digamos.

-Emmett y Rosalie… Bueno Rosalie puede ser algo distante al principio, pero no te preocupes por ella, y Emmett seguro te impresionará, la verdad es que yo la primera vez que lo vi estaba muerta de miedo, ya que es enorme, pero no te atacará si no lo molestas aunque mejor prepárate para sus bromas ya que tiene un sentido del humor algo raro…

-¿Atacarme? – Interrumpí a las chicas.

-Sí. Ya te dijimos que los vampiros pueden ser algo agresivos, pero no te preocupes por los Cullen, ellos son súper civilizados al igual que nosotras…

-Aunque chicas en el fondo estaría bien que Bella echara un pulso con Emmett, ¿os imagináis su cara después de haber perdido?

-En verdad le iría bien una derrota para bajar un poco su autoestima… - las tres rieron.

-¿Pero cómo voy a ganarlo yo? ¿No decíais que es tan fuerte?

-Pues claro que es uno de los vampiros más fuertes, pero como tú eres una neófita tienes mucha más fuerza que los demás vampiros durante los primeros meses, ya que aún tienes tu sangre humana dentro de ti.

-Ahh.

-Pero eso no importa – dijo rápidamente Tanya – Por último y para nada menos importante está… taaaachaaaaaan: Edward.

-Como no – dijeron Irina y Kate.

-Él está conmigo, siempre lo niega cuando está con más gente porque es algo vergonzoso respecto a ello, pero cuando estamos solos es completamente distinto, y yo estoy totalmente enamorada de él…

-Lo tuyo hermanita no se llama amor, se llama obsesión – se burló Irina.

-Lo que tú digas, pero está claro que es el vampiro más sexy en todo el mundo…

-Como Irina decía, totalmente obsesionada, no le hagas caso, Bella, entre ellos no hay nada.

-Pero si lo piensas bien... si estoy obsesionada con él… es que tengo algo con él… - comentó Tanya pensativa. – Además chicas no os quejéis tanto de mi "supuesta obsesión", y si no mejor me dais unos anti-obsesivos que me sirvan con Edward Cullen. – Todas, incluso ella, reímos ante aquello.

-Hermana no existe algo como eso, por suerte, ya que estoy segura que claramente sería un arma indestructible, por lo que tendrás que conformarte en aguantar tu situación. – a partir de allí fuimos bromeando el resto del camino sobre eso y otras cosas hasta que llegamos a una casa que era todavía más grande, si era eso posible, que la que ahora también era mi casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! <strong>_

_**Ya llegaron a la casa de los Cullen... **__**¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

_**¿Me regalais un review? (mi cumple es mañana ;D)**_

_**Besos**_

_**Judy**_


	5. Chapter 5: Silencio

**Capítulo 5:**** Silencio**

_-Hermana no existe algo como eso, por suerte, ya que estoy segura que claramente sería un arma indestructible, por lo que tendrás que conformarte en aguantar tu situación. – a partir de allí fuimos bromeando el resto del camino sobre eso y otras cosas hasta que llegamos a una casa que era todavía más grande, si era eso posible, que la que ahora también era mi casa._

Las cuatro bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la puerta de la mansión, pero antes que pudiéramos tocar el timbre o algo ésta se abrió mostrando una vampira de estatura pequeña, pelo corto y negro y ojos dorados. Ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Supuse que era Alice por la vitalidad que parecía tener.

-¡Hola chicas! – Gritó, antes de abalanzarse sobre mí para darme un abrazo - ¡Bella! No sabes lo que me alegro de conocerte, tú y yo seremos muy buenas amigas.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Le pregunté, ya que no recordaba que en la conversación que tuvo con Tanya ella se lo hubiera dicho, de hecho, ni tan solo me nombró. Ella se echó a reír.

-¿No le habéis contado? – les preguntó a las demás. Ellas negaron.

-No nos acordamos – se defendió Irina.

-Ya, bueno, pues yo puedo ver el futuro – me dijo ahora a mí. Supongo que vio mi cara de incredulidad porque después siguió explicando – Tengo un don que me sirve para ver visiones de cosas que podrían llegar a suceder en el futuro. Te vi a ti despertar y supe que de seguro nos llevaríamos fantásticamente.

-Wow – fue la única respuesta que fui capaz de articular. Ella volvió a reír.

-Bueno mejor entramos ya. – la seguimos al interior de la enorme casa, que estaba decorada muy elegantemente. En pocos segundos aparecieron otras dos mujeres, Rosalie y Esme. Las dos saludaron a las demás y se me quedaron viendo.

-Alice, ¿es ella la sorpresa de la que nos hablabas? ¿Una vampira no vegetariana que se ha unido a las Denali?– preguntó la chica rubia escultural, Rosalie.

-Sip. Pero, ¿quién ha dicho que no es vegetariana? – Alice parecía que iba moviéndose dando pequeños saltitos, aunque de una forma muy grácil, tanto que parecía una bailarina.

-Sus ojos – respondió Rosalie.

-Se despertó ayer, es normal que tenga los ojos rojos. – Alice hablaba de mí como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-¿Justo se despertó ayer? – preguntó esta vez Esme sorprendida.

-Ajá. Ya os dije que era una sorpresa _especial_.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó Esme amablemente.

-Bella – respondí simplemente.

-Encantada de conocerte Bella – dijo con una sonrisa para después abrazarme. Le contesté que yo también me alegraba de conocerla a ella. Mis nuevas hermanas, que estaban allí presenciando todo, habían tenido razón en que Esme era más maternal que Carmen, me recordaba mucho a mi madre, lo que me puso triste. -¿Estás bien? – enseguida se dio cuenta de mi cambio de humor.

-Sí, es solo que hace muy poco que mis padres fallecieron en un accidente y bueno, tú me recuerdas mucho a mi madre. – miraba al suelo mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Cuando levanté la mirada me encontré con Rosalie, que me miraba con comprensión.

-Todo va a estar bien con el paso del tiempo – dijo a modo de apoyo. Yo solo pude asentir. Nos quedamos todas calladas un rato, hasta que Tanya interrumpió ese silencio algo incómodo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Los chicos se fueron de caza, no tardaran ni un minuto en llegar. – informó Alice totalmente convencida de ello.

-¿Y Carmen y Eleazar? – preguntó ahora Esme.

-Dijeron que saldrían por la tarde…

-¡Ya llegan! – exclamó Alice mientras volvía a dirigirse a la puerta. Disimuladamente me coloqué detrás de mis hermanas ya que no me gustaba llamar la atención. Cuando Alice ya hubo abierto la puerta, al cabo de pocos segundos entraron los chicos. El primero fue Carlisle.

-Tanya, Kate, Irina – las saludó educadamente. Detrás de él entró un chico que supe que era Emmett porque era enorme.

-¡Hola chicas! – saludó amistosamente. Jasper, que entró tras Emmett, simplemente asintió como saludo, y cuando Edward apenas acababa de entrar Tanya corrió a abrazarlo. Él era hermoso. Realmente no me extrañaba que Tanya estuviera loca por él. Todos se los quedaron viendo divertidos excepto Alice, pero no sabía por qué ni me preocupé de eso. Yo solo no podía apartar mis ojos de él, que todavía no me había visto, al igual que los otros. Cuando pudo, Edward se separó de Tanya.

-¿Quién es? – al oír a Emmett preguntar eso me giré hacia él, ya que sabía que se estaba refiriendo a mí. Entonces percibí que el resto se fijaba en mí y me sentí observada.

-Es Bella – me _salvó_ Tanya. – la convertí hace cuatro días, cuando nos la encontramos malherida en el bosque. Despertó ayer.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia entonces, Bella! – Emmett parecía muy alegre, y me abrazó. Justó cuando eso pasó, Jasper le dijo:

-Cuidado Em, ella es tan solo una neófita.- el chico parecía preocupado.

-Tranquilo Jazz, ella es distinta, puede controlarse, lo sé – le susurró Alice, aunque todos pudimos oírlo, entonces ellos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y una sensación de calma me embargó.

-Jazz, contrólate un poco – le dijo Emmett, aunque no entendí por qué motivo le decía eso.

-Él puede sentir y manipular las emociones de aquellos que lo rodean. – asentí en dirección a Kate, que me acababa de explicar el don que tenía Jasper.

-Tienes razón – le dijo Jasper a Alice después de mirarme un momento – es… extraño. – ella le sonrió. Pero luego él se giró hacia Edward, y yo, al hacer lo mismo, me perdí en sus ojos. Eran de un profundo dorado, y me miraban con algo que identifiqué como ¿frustración? Pero también había otra cosa, un brillo algo oculto que era totalmente distinto. En ese momento, cortó la conexión de nuestras miradas y se giró hacia Jasper, negando con la cabeza. - ¿Por? – le preguntó el otro vampiro, estaba claro que estaban manteniendo una conversación, pero era como si ésta no empezara con esa pregunta, si no con otra, y el resto no la hubiéramos escuchado.

-No entiendo – contestó simplemente Edward, con una voz aterciopelada.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – preguntó Tanya muy interesada.

-Es solo… su mente. – no entendí esa respuesta.

-¿Cómo puedes no entender su mente? ¿Piensa en algún idioma raro? – preguntó ahora Emmett.

-No lo sé… - parecía confundido.

-Deja de pensar tanto Edward, ella es una buena chica y ya – me defendió Alice. Todos estaban hablando de mí y de ¿mi mente? como si no estuviese allí.

-Ya pero, es solo que puedo escuchar las mentes de todos vosotros aquí, y cuando me centro en la suya, lo único que logro escuchar es…

-¡¿Qué? – gritaron varios de ellos a la vez, incitándole a que siguiera, ya que se había quedado callado.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Ahora nos lo dices. – se quejó Emmett.

-Es eso, no escucho nada cuando me centro en ella, es como si no pensara en nada, como si no hubiera nadie en su lugar. Solo silencio. – y en eso nos quedamos todos después de sus palabras, silencio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capi. <strong>_

_**En el pasado el numero de reviews bajo un poquito **_**T.T**_** pero aun así estoy contenta porque me siguen llegando mensajes de favoritos y alertas de esta historia **_**:)**__

_**Besos **_

_**Judy**_


	6. Chapter 6: Reacción negativa

**Capítulo 6:**** Reacción negativa**

_-Es eso, no escucho nada cuando me centro en ella, es como si no pensara en nada, como si no hubiera nadie en su lugar. Solo silencio. – y en eso nos quedamos todos después de sus palabras, silencio._

Yo tenía muchas preguntas, ya que prácticamente no había entendido nada de lo que habían estado hablando, pero me quedé callada hasta que Jasper me preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Nada de lo que acabáis de decir – dije la verdad.

-Edward tiene el don de que puede escuchar lo que piensan las personas que están cerca de él – me informó Alice.

-Ese don le había funcionado con todo el mundo, humanos y vampiros, hasta ahora, pero al parecer no puede escucharte a ti – siguió Carlisle.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible? – se preguntó Esme a ella misma en voz alta, todo el mundo estaba pensativo, pero entonces algo en mi mente encajó.

-Eleazar – murmuré.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?

-Él me dijo algo parecido a esto, y que no estaba seguro pero comentó que podía ser algo así como un escudo…

-¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado – exclamó Tanya – Eleazar no puede saber si Bella tiene algún don, dijo que era como si lo estuviera bloqueando inconscientemente, por eso creyó que era probable que ella fuera un escudo, solo que no puede saber hasta qué punto llega a ser potente. – después de esas palabras todos los Cullen se me quedaron mirando con fascinación excepto Edward, que no mostraba sentimiento alguno en su cara, y comenzó a hablar.

-Un escudo, ¿pero de qué? Alice tú pudiste verla. – estaba seguro de ello.

-Sí.

-Y Jasper también la siente – volvió a afirmar, seguro que lo había escuchado en sus mentes. Jasper asintió – Kate, ¿probaste tú tu don con ella?

-No, no tuve ningún motivo para hacerlo.

-Pues comprueba si funciona.

-¡No voy a hacerle eso! – Kate estaba claramente molesta.

-Tan solo una pequeña descarga, el mínimo para saber si es inmune a ti también – estaba totalmente empeñado en eso. Kate bufó.

-Está bien… - Kate se acercó a mí con una mirada de disculpa alargando su mano hasta que tocó levemente mi brazo, que estaba descubierto ya que llevaba una camiseta de manga corta. Rápidamente alejó su mano, pero al ver que no me había inmutado apareció confusión en su mirada, a la vez que volvía a tocarme con la palma de su mano, esta vez más decidida. Volvió a alejarla al ver que no surgía efecto – Con eso tenías que haber caído de rodillas al suelo – todos estaban sorprendidos.

-Entonces, ¿el don de Kate tampoco me afecta? – pregunté sin esperar respuesta alguna, ya que estaba claro que no me afectaba.

Volvimos a sumirnos en un estado de quietud hasta que se oyó un coche acercarse a la mansión. Hacía el mismo ruido que el coche de Eleazar, así que debían ser ellos. En pocos segundos Carlisle les abrió la puerta y vinieron donde estábamos todos.

-¿Qué nos hemos perdido? – preguntó Carmen al ver que todos nos encontrábamos algo pensativos.

-Hemos descubierto algo acerca del don de Bella – les explicó Irina, poniéndolos al día sobre la situación. – El don de Edward y el de Kate no le afectan, sin embargo, si lo hacen el de Alice y Jasper.

-Lo que pensé – murmuró Eleazar.

-¿Un escudo mental? – Edward lo miraba mientras supuse, escuchaba sus pensamientos. – Claro, tiene sentido.

-Hay gente aquí sin ningún superpoder que no estamos entendiendo nada – Dijo Emmett en un tono sarcástico.

-Eleazar cree que el don de Bella es únicamente un escudo mental, por lo que se puede proteger de los dones que afectan la mente, como el de Edward, que lee el pensamiento o el de Kate, que… - Alice nos estaba explicando a los demás cuando Rosalie la interrumpió.

-¿Pero el don de Kate es mental?

-Sí, su don no te afecta realmente el cuerpo, sino que crea una ilusión en tu cerebro – aclaró Eleazar. – Pero al parecer, los dones que se salen de lo que es la mente sí la afectan, así que sería solamente un escudo mental. Totalmente único, ya que no había visto nada así antes. Los otros escudos que he conocido eran físicos.

-Alice tenía razón en decir que eras especial entonces – dijo Esme.

-Yo nunca me equivoco – Alice sonreía – aunque no había visto nada acerca de Bella tuviera un don, solo la había visto despertarse, pero ya saben, intuición… - Alice estaba platicando animadamente cuando de pronto paró de hablar. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras se quedaba enteramente estática. Estuvo así unos segundos para después parpadear. Miró fijamente a Edward, que negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza. – Edward. – musitó su nombre para que se tranquilizara, él se la quedó mirando.

-No es posible – rebatió.

-¡Claro que es posible! – Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Alice se lo impidió – No lo hagas, por favor… -susurró mirándolo con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces? – parecía desesperado. Alice solo sonrió en respuesta, aunque por la reacción de Edward, que volvía a negar con la cabeza, creí que ella le había dicho algo mentalmente. En ese momento Alice se lo quedó viendo con burla, lo que pareció hacer enfurecer al vampiro – Y yo creía que tú…

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso – lo amenazó Alice, lo dijo en voz baja, pero muy seriamente. Edward sopló y se fue refunfuñando cosas sin sentido hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba.

-¿Qué has visto Alice? Edward se puso… bueno, no lo había visto nunca así – la interrogó Tanya, entre curiosa y preocupada.

-Nada importante – ella rehuyó el tema.

-Alice, él estaba asustado – Jasper la coaccionó.

-Lo sabía – murmuró para ella misma con una risita.

-Alice, no hace gracia – Esme hizo que ella volviera a ponerse seria.

-Se le va a pasar. No es nada grave ni malo.

-¿Entonces, si no es nada malo, por qué razón reaccionó de ese modo? – Carlisle estaba preocupado por su hijo, y a pesar de no conocerlo, yo también lo estaba, su reacción había sido algo extraña.

-Porque no está acostumbrado a eso. – contestó como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-¿Y qué es eso a lo que no está acostumbrado? – Emmett siguió insistiendo en lo mismo.

-Ya lo sabréis, todo a su debido tiempo.

-Pero Alice… - Emmett se había obstinado en eso, pero Alice no dio su brazo a torcer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola!<em>**

******_Ya vuelvo a estar por aquí otra vez._**

**_Tan solo contéstenme una preguntita: ¿Quieren que el siguiente capi sea POV Edward y a partir de allí los vaya alternando o hago la historia completa en el POV Bella?_**

**_Espero sus reviews :)_**

**_Besos_**

**_Judy _**


	7. Chapter 7: Esperanza enterrada

**Capítulo 7:**** Esperanza enterrada**

(POV Edward)

Estábamos volviendo a casa después de cazar con los chicos. Alice había insistido en que lo hiciéramos unas horas antes y no pudimos negárselo. Llevaba unos días algo extraña, más alegre y risueña que de costumbre. Lo que me molestaba era no saber el motivo, ya que ella no quería decírmelo y pensaba en otras cosas cuando estaba cerca suyo para bloquearme. Lo único que nos había dicho a todos era que nos esperaba una sorpresa especial. Y eso no sonaba muy bien.

Cuando ya solo faltaban unos dos quilómetros para llegar y ya podía escuchar las mentes de los que estaban en la casa, empecé a escuchar otras mentes en mi cabeza además de las de mis padres y hermanos. Eran las hermanas Denali. A partir de ese momento ignoré las mentes que provenían de allí.

Esa era la gran sorpresa de Alice, sin duda. Debía haber visto que si me lo decía yo desaparecería durante los días que ellas estuvieran allí y no quiso que eso sucediera para tener que aguantar el mal humor de Tanya, por lo que decidió que era mejor ocultármelo.

Y en verdad no tenía ganas de ver a Tanya, ella era una buena chica, pero definitivamente también era muy testaruda cuando se lo proponía. Como conmigo. Estaba encaprichada en que nosotros dos estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, y me lo recordaba cada vez que nos veíamos. Había tenido la esperanza que me "olvidara" cuando la rechacé por primera vez, cuando nos conocimos. De eso hacía ya más de cuarenta años, y la cosa seguía igual.

Finalmente llegamos a casa. Esperé para entrar el último, deseando interiormente que de esa manera ella no se percatara de mi presencia, pero obviamente mi deseo no se cumplió, ya que solo cruzar la puerta se me abalanzó encima. Me aparté de ella pocos segundos después, intentando no ser muy descortés.

-¿Quién es? – oí preguntar a Emmett. En su mente vi una hermosa vampira de pelo castaño y ojos… rojos, me sentí algo desanimado por ello, ya que a pesar de conocer nuestra dieta, ella no quería seguirla. Sin saber por qué, tuve la necesidad de mirarla, como asegurándome que ella realmente existía.

-Es Bella – respondió Tanya. – la convertí hace cuatro días, cuando nos la encontramos malherida en el bosque. Despertó ayer. – mi ánimo volvió, eso explicaba los ojos rojos.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia entonces, Bella! – exclamó Emmett alegre, y la abrazó. Entonces me concentré en ella, en su mente, una mente que parecía no existir. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba oír nada de sus pensamientos. Por un momento temí haber perdido mi don, pero al escuchar cada una de las personas que estaban en esa habitación supe que lo que pasaba era con ella. Eso no significaba que dejara de ser frustrante. Muy frustrante, en realidad. Llevaba un siglo sabiendo lo que pensaba la gente alrededor de mí, toda la gente, incluso los que no quería, y cuando quiero saber lo que piensa ella, una simple vampira, simplemente no puedo saberlo. En ese momento me di cuenta que además de frustrado, estaba fascinado. Quería saberlo todo de ella. Todo lo que no podía oír en su silenciosa mente, quería que me lo contase ella…

Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos por un momento en cuanto sus ojos miraron los míos directamente. Eran los ojos más profundos que había visto nunca, a pesar del profundo carmesí que los inundaba. Y deseé mayormente poder leer esos pensamientos ocultos, desesperándome al no lograrlo.

_¿Edward? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?_ – oí que Jazz me preguntaba mentalmente. Me giré hacia él, reacio a dejar de mirar esos ojos. - _¿Estás bien? _– me preguntó al percibir mis emociones. Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Por? – preguntó ahora en voz alta, ya que los otros se habían dado cuenta de nuestra pequeña conversación.

-No entiendo – contesté simplemente, evidentemente nadie me entendió.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – me interrogó Tanya.

-Es solo… su mente. – intenté explicar.

-¿Cómo puedes no entender su mente? ¿Piensa en algún idioma raro? – preguntó ahora Emmett, divertido ante el hecho que yo no pudiera entender algún idioma.

-No lo sé… - no podía responderle a esa pregunta.

-Deja de pensar tanto Edward, ella es una buena chica y ya – la defendió Alice. Por alguna razón, no dudaba de lo que Alice había dicho, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirme igual. Intenté explicarme mejor.

-Ya pero, es solo que puedo escuchar las mentes de todos vosotros aquí, y cuando me centro en la suya, lo único que logro escuchar es…

-¡¿Qué? – gritaron varios de ellos a la vez, intrigados.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Ahora nos lo dices. – se quejó Emmett.

-Es eso, no escucho nada cuando me centro en ella, es como si no pensara en nada, como si no hubiera nadie en su lugar. Solo silencio.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que fue interrumpido por Jasper, que percibía la confusión de Bella, mayor que la del resto. Le explicaron brevemente la situación, y ella murmuró un nombre.

-Eleazar.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?

-Él me dijo algo parecido a esto, y que no estaba seguro pero comentó que podía ser algo así como un escudo… - explicó. Vi en la mente de las Denali esa conversación, y me relajé un poco, pero no del todo. Seguía deseando leer su mente, y estaba irritado, ¿por qué Jasper podía sentir sus sentimientos, y Alice verla, y yo no escuchar sus pensamientos? ¿Qué tipo de escudo era? ¿Uno contra mí? Intenté no dejar que mi cara mostrara nada, ya era suficiente con Jasper para que el resto también supieran lo que sentía.

-Un escudo, ¿pero de qué? Alice tú pudiste verla. – intentaba deducir qué escudo era, sabía que cuando lo supiese, podría "relajarme".

-Sí.

-Y Jasper también la siente – él también afirmó, – Kate, ¿probaste tú tu don con ella?

-No, no tuve ningún motivo para hacerlo.

-Pues comprueba si funciona.

-¡No voy a hacerle eso! – Kate estaba molesta. _No voy a torturarla porque tú me lo digas. Ella no merece eso. _

-Tan solo una pequeña descarga, el mínimo para saber si es inmune a ti también – la persuadí. No quería que Bella sufriera, pero necesitaba saber eso.

-Está bien… - Kate se calmó y se acercó a Bella. Tocó levemente su brazo con su mano, concentrándose en la más pequeña descarga, alejó su mano rápidamente, pero Bella no había sentido nada. Eso me alegró, ya que confirmé que el no poderle leer el pensamiento no era mi problema. Kate repitió el gesto, esta vez ya más segura, empezó con una pequeña descarga que transformó en una de las más grandes. Bella seguía igual.

-Entonces, ¿el don de Kate tampoco me afecta? – tres dones no la afectaban, el mío, Kate y según habían dicho, Eleazar. Quería hablar con él. Estaba pensando en eso cuando él y Carmen llegaron.

-¿Qué nos hemos perdido? – preguntó Carmen al ver que todos nos encontrábamos algo pensativos. Irina les explicó la situación.

-Lo que pensé – murmuró Eleazar.

-¿Un escudo mental? – En su mente vi lo que él sospechaba. Bella era un escudo mental, por lo que solo su mente estaba protegida, eso explicaba por qué los dones de mis hermanos si la afectaban. – Claro, tiene sentido.

-Hay gente aquí sin ningún superpoder que no estamos entendiendo nada – Dijo Emmett en un tono sarcástico. Alice les explicó.

-¿Pero el don de Kate es mental?

-Sí, su don no te afecta realmente el cuerpo, sino que crea una ilusión en tu cerebro – aclaró Eleazar. – Pero al parecer, los dones que se salen de lo que es la mente sí la afectan, así que sería solamente un escudo mental. Totalmente único, ya que no había visto nada así antes. Los otros escudos que he conocido eran físicos.

-Alice tenía razón en decir que eras especial entonces – dijo Esme. Ella tenía razón, Bella era especial, pero no solo por su don, era algo más…

En ese momento Alice tuvo una visión. _En ella estábamos yo y Bella en algún lugar indefinido, lo importante no era el lugar, éramos nosotros. Nos mirábamos a los ojos intensamente, mientras nos íbamos acercando lentamente, para acabar besándonos de una manera suave, con mucho… ¿amor? Eso era imposible. Cuando el beso se acabó, no nos separamos, sino que nos quedamos abrazados, como si nada a nuestro alrededor importara, solo nosotros dos. _

Negué con la cabeza, esa visión no podía cumplirse. Era completamente absurda.

– Edward. – musitó Alice mirándome fijamente.

-No es posible – no pude decir nada más.

-¡Claro que es posible! – Por supuesto que era posible, pero podía evitarlo, las visiones de Alice no siempre tenían por qué suceder – No lo hagas, por favor… -susurró ella mirándome con un puchero, después de haber visto mi decisión de alejarme de la chica.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces? – Esa era la única opción que tenía. En respuesta Alice simplemente repitió esa visión, lo que me hizo negar frenéticamente. Era absurdo pensar que moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro iba a conseguir olvidar esas imágenes que se iban repitiéndose en mi mente, sin la ayuda de mi hermana.

_Pensaba que eras más valiente, hermanito_ – se burló de mi Alice, mentalmente. Ella sabía que eso tenía que quedar entre nosotros. – _Mira que asustarte por una indefensa neófita…_

– Y yo creía que tú…

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso – me amenazó Alice. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a continuar esa frase, pero está claro que no le hubiera gustado.

No quería seguir hablando con ella en ese momento, así que salí de la sala dirigiéndome a mi habitación antes de hacer algo de que arrepentirme. Sabía que los demás tenían curiosidad de saber lo que me había puesto de ese modo, pero sabía también, que Alice no iba a decir nada sin hablar antes conmigo.

Me dejé caer en mi sofá, con esas imágenes que seguían repitiéndose. Esas imágenes que, aunque jamás iba a reconocerlo ante Alice, en un primer momento habían llenado de esperanza mi helado corazón, derritiéndolo por unos segundos. Hacía tiempo que había asumido que nunca encontraría mi otra mitad, que ni existía ni lo haría, por eso, al ver esa visión de Alice, tuve esperanza que hubiera estado siempre equivocado respecto a eso.

Pero solo eso había durado esa esperanza, unos pocos segundos. Los que me bastaron para darme cuenta que esa enorme felicidad que podía encontrar junto a ella, Bella, no la lograría tan fácilmente como lo habían hecho el resto de integrantes de mi familia, y que para conseguirla, debería sufrir.

Al menos, eso era lo que mi intuición me decía, y le haría caso. Mi hermana podía llamarme cobarde las veces que quisiera, y tendría razón. Pero prefería una vida monótona como la que he llevado hasta ahora, antes que una llena de sufrimiento, para vivir un solo instante de felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola!<em>**

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capi... ya habéis visto que Edward no se tomó muy bien la visión de Alice...**_

_**¿Alguna apuesta sobre lo que tardará en cambiar su decisión? Yo digo que no mucho... XD**_

**_¿Reviews?_**

_**Judy**_


	8. Chapter 8: Futuro o destino

**Capítulo 8:**** Futuro o destino**

(POV Edward)

_Mi hermana podía llamarme cobarde las veces que quisiera, y tendría razón. Pero prefería una vida monótona como la que he llevado hasta ahora, antes que una llena de sufrimiento, para vivir un solo instante de felicidad._

Pasaron algunos minutos, quizá horas, y yo seguía igual. Oí unos golpecitos en la puerta de mi habitación y busqué quién era con mi mente. Alice.

_-Edward sé que me estás escuchando, así que haz el favor de salir de tu cuarto, saldremos todos juntos. _– iba a negarme, pero claro, ella lo vio. – _Y ni se te ocurra decir que no. De esa forma los otros verán que lo que te ocurre es acerca de Bella. La verdad no es muy difícil saberlo, ni siquiera con Tanya te ocultabas tanto… _- me levanté del sofá negro de cuero y me dirigí hacia la puerta para después abrirla y encontrarme una Alice sonriente.

-¿Adónde iremos? – pregunté de mal humor.

-_Alegra esa cara. _Iremos al centro comercial y no, no es una broma. – Odiaba cuando Alice hacía eso.

-¿Acaso no hay otro sitio?

-Claro, pero Bella no tiene ropa, solo la que le prestaron las Denali, y decidimos que iríamos a comprarle un nuevo vestuario.

-¿Todos? – Ella no contestó, pero me mostró lo que había pasado. Primero las chicas decidieron ir de compras y quisieron preguntarles a Esme y Carmen si irían con ellas. Pero las oyó Emmett y se quiso unir porque quería comprar algo así que al final, todos acabaron uniéndose y claro, no "podían" dejarme aquí.

-Bueno eso es todo. Así que espabílate. – dijo ya bajando las escaleras. La seguí. Al salir me encontré con un "enorme problema": como dividirse en los coches.

-Sí, lo que tú digas Rose, no vamos a dejar que nos robéis a nuestra hermanita; ella viene con nosotras. – dijo Irina.

-De ninguna manera, vosotras habéis estado más con ella, así que viene con nosotras. – insistió Rosalie.

-Chicas cálmense por favor. – las tranquilizó Carlisle. - ¿Por qué no le preguntan mejor a ella?

-Porque ella no quiere defraudar a sus hermanas, por lo que no se atreve a decirles que prefiere ir con nosotras. - Alice estaba con Rosalie. Carlisle miró a Bella, que parecía pensativa, ajena a todo a su alrededor, incluida la pequeña discusión que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento a causa de ella.

-¿Bella, tú que dices? – le preguntó Carlisle.

-¿Ehh? – dijo ella, que parecía como si la acabaran de despertar de un profundo sueño.

-Que con quién prefieres ir en el coche.

-Ah, eso. Pues la verdad no me importa…

-¡¿Lo ves? – Gritó Alice – Es exactamente lo que dije.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Escuchad. No creo que esto del centro comercial sea una buena idea. – Por fin alguien estaba de mi parte. Sólo que no me esperaba que ese alguien fuera Bella. Se suponía que la ropa que iban a comprar era para ella…

-¡¿Cómo dices? – todas se la quedaron viendo como si fuera un fantasma.

-Lleváis no sé cuántas horas, bueno desde que me desperté, insistiendo en que soy una neófita y que tengo que vigilar mucho con los humanos y todo ese rollo, y ahora queréis llevarme a la boca del lobo… - ella tenía razón, aún era una neófita y no era seguro que fuera a un lugar repleto de humanos. Escuché en las mentes del resto y la mayoría también acababa de darse cuenta de ese detalle en ese momento, y cuando digo la mayoría me refiero a todos. Todos excepto Alice.

-No va a pasar nada. Lo sé.

-Alice pero arriesgarse con eso… - Esme ya no veía tan adecuada la salida.

-Lo digo en serio. Estoy casi el 100% segura de que no va a pasar ninguna tragedia.

-Ese "casi" es el problema Alice.

-Ese "casi" se puede aplicar a la mayoría de nosotros. – Rebatió – Por favor, todos la estáis viendo. ¿Acaso está actuando como lo haría si fuera una neófita normal? – Nadie habló. – Va en serio, estoy segura que no va a pasar nada, el "casi" es aplicable tan solo en el caso de que alguien sangre, y no puedo llegar a ver eso, pero puedo asegurarles que las probabilidades son muy escasas. – miré en su mente. Estaba segura de lo que decía, al igual que lo estaba de que los acabaría convenciendo, y así fue.

A los pocos minutos estábamos ya en los coches en dirección a Port Angeles. Al final arreglaron lo de Bella en que durante la ida iría con sus hermanas y en la vuelta volvería con Alice y Rosalie. Yo iba con Jasper y Emmett.

Al llegar quería ir directo a la tienda de música, pero unas palabras que me dijo mi hermana en su cabeza me distrajeron de mi objetivo.

-_Yo veo el fututo, Edward, y éste se puede cambiar. Pero, cuando se trata del destino, no hay nada que hacer._

-Tú lo has dicho, Alice. Tú ves el futuro – le susurré de manera que sólo ella pudo oírme.

-_Eso no explica nada. En algunas ocasiones pueden coincidir._ – pensó ya mientras se alejaba hablando con Tanya sobre no sé qué tipo de pantalones.

Fui a la tienda de música. Estuve un rato mirando discos, pero no podía sacar esas palabras de mi cabeza, y cada vez que pensaba él porque me las había dicho, recordaba su visión. No podía evitarlo.

Estaba intentando concentrarme en un disco que había cogido al azar, cuando mi vista percibió un movimiento demasiado rápido para ser de un humano. Levanté la cabeza, y vi que Bella estaba pasando por enfrente de la tienda de música, intentando caminar a paso lento, pero sin conseguirlo. Dejé el disco donde estaba y salí de la tienda, siguiéndola. De momento nadie se había fijado en ella, pero tenía que evitar que alguien pudiera hacerlo.

Entró en una librería que estaba una tienda más allá de la de música. Entré después de ella, aunque no se había percatado de que la seguía. No había nadie en la tienda, solo una mujer mayor detrás del mostrador, que me miró un momento, para después seguir leyendo el libro que tenía en sus manos. Busqué a Bella entre las estanterías, guiándome por el dulce olor que dejaba a su paso.

Giré al llegar al fondo de la tienda, sabía que la encontraría allí porque la oía respirar. Lo que no me esperaba era la forma en la que la encontraría: ovillada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Estaba en la zona más oscura, pero a pesar de ello era perfectamente visible. Me acerqué a ella, quedando a menos de un metro de distancia.

Entonces oí un suave sollozo, seguido de unos cuantos más, y sentí unas ganas terribles de arrodillarme a su lado y abrazarla. Protegerla de lo que fuera que le hacía daño.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Siento muchisimo haber tardado tanto, pero como ya expliqué en "Empezó en San Valentín", empecé el bachillerato hace un par de semanas y en la anterior fui de viaje así que me fue imposible actualizar.**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capi. Besos**_

_**Judy **_


	9. Chapter 9: Cambio de opinión

**Capítulo 9:**** Cambio de opinión**

_Giré al llegar al fondo de la tienda, sabía que la encontraría allí porque la oía respirar. Lo que no me esperaba era la forma en la que la encontraría: ovillada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Estaba en la zona más oscura, pero a pesar de ello era perfectamente visible. Me acerqué a ella, quedando a menos de un metro de distancia._

_Entonces oí un suave sollozo, seguido de unos cuantos más, y sentí unas ganas terribles de arrodillarme a su lado y abrazarla. Protegerla de lo que fuera que le hacía daño._

Me acuclillé delante de ella, que se tensó al percibir que no estaba sola.

- ¿Estás bien? – no dijo nada, tan solo sorbió su nariz. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por el olor de la sangre? – estuvo unos segundos quieta y sin decir nada, hasta que un sollozo volvió a romper el silencio, y ella negó con la cabeza.

- No es por eso. – después de eso se quedó callada. Pero yo quería que siguiese, quería que me contara que era lo que la atormentara hasta el punto de dejarla de esa manera. Quería ayudarla, hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

- ¿Y qué es? – entonces levantó un poco la cabeza, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para ver sus enormes ojos rojos. Y, aunque pueda parecer imposible, me sorprendí al verlos de ese color, al igual que me sorprendí de verlos secos. Esperar que estuvieran negados de lágrimas era absurdo, ya que yo sabía que ella no era humana. Pero por un momento, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero al verla tan indefensa, tan triste y desolada, oyendo sus sollozos, me pareció que realmente sus ojos deberían estar llenos de lágrimas y no secos, como estaban.

- Es que… es que vi a… vi a una familia en… en la tienda… - No entendía a que se refería, así que le pregunté.

- ¿Y que tiene eso de malo?

- Me recordaron a mis… a mis… padres, ellos eran de… de esa manera… conmigo… cuando era pequeña. – dijo finalmente, desviando su mirada de la mía.

- ¿Qué pasó con ellos? – le pregunté, pero intenté arreglarlo al ver que su cara se entristecía aún más – No hace falta que contestes – añadí rápidamente. Probablemente les echaba de menos, debía ser duro saber que no podías verlos por miedo a dañarlos.

- Murieron. – me sorprendí ante esa respuesta, no hacía mucho que ella fue convertida y no llegaba a los veinte, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Y sus padres ya habían muerto? Supuse que fue en un accidente, no debía haber pasado mucho tiempo, y la vez que entendía la razón por la que se encontraba de ese modo. Seguramente al ver esa familia los recordó. Quise reconfortarla de alguna manera, pero no me atrevía a abrazarla por miedo a que me rechazara, por lo que solo le acaricié lentamente el pelo, hasta que se tranquilizó. – Gracias. – susurró a la vez que volvía a unir su mirada a la mía.

Y mientras la veía a los ojos, me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde. Que la visión de Alice era cierta y no la podía evitar de ningún modo, ni quería hacerlo. Que había sido una estupidez intentar evitar que pasara.

- Mis padres también murieron, pero ya hace mucho de eso. Ya verás que con el tiempo lo superarás, tienes toda la eternidad para conseguirlo.

- Lo sé – sonrió un poco - creo que todavía no me he acostumbrado del todo a esta idea: toda la eternidad; eso es mucho tiempo. – Pareció que pensaba un momento en algo y después preguntó – Y tú, ¿cuántos años tienes? – Reí ante eso.

-Diecisiete. – Me miró con mala cara. – Está bien… ciento diez. – Su mirada cambió a sorprendida.

-Vaya, no lo parece.

-Claro que no, los vampiros no cambiamos.

-Ya, pero… bueno, supongo que puedo decirte que te conservas muy bien. – Volví a reír, y ella también rio. Su risa era un sonido precioso, como el canto de una sirena, quedé totalmente hechizado, o mejor dicho,más de lo que ya lo estaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siento muchísimo todo el tiempo que tardo en actualizar, pero en serio no pude hacerlo antes, quería actualizar en Navidad, pero ya saben como son las visitas de familiares y todo eso, lo hicieron totalmente imposible.<em>**

**_Se que no les interesan mis excusas, así que no seguiré hablando de ello, solo agradecerles por los correos de favoritos o alertas que aún llegan a mi correo, no son muchas, pero me basta._**

**_No prometo subir capi pronto, pero si que seguiré la historia._**

**_Besos,_**

**_Judy _**


End file.
